Koirapulmia
by Valtiatar
Summary: Hauska ja sekopäinen juttu. Toivottavasti naurattaa. Inuyashan jengiin liittyy uusi nainen, joka on kaikkea muuta kuin tavallinen, ja miten Sesshoumaru liittyy siihen? Lukekaa ja selvittäkää.
1. Chapter 1

Koirapulmia

1.

Satoi kaatamalla. Taivas oli tumma kuin yötaivas, mutta siltä puuttui tähtien kirkas tuike. Nyt mustan ja purppuran väriset pilvet pyörtelivät levottomina ilman selkeää päämäärää ja näyttivät siltä, kuin voisivat nielaista kaiken eteen tulevan näkyvistä. Ajoittain salamat iskivät valaisten tummat pilvet ja maan saaden kaiken näyttämään vieläkin aavemaisemmalta. Kylmä sade piiskasi maankamaraa, kasvit näyttivät väistyvän sen tieltä ja painuvan piiloon. Ainutkaan elävä olento ei uskaltautunut ulos.

Tyttö vihreässä hameessa juoksi kuin takaa ajettuna. Hän piteli vaaleanpunaista sateenvarjoa, mutta siitä ei tuntunut olevan mitään apua raivoavaa sadetta vastaan. Vaatteet olivat liimaantuneet ihoon ja hän värisi kylmästä. Suuri keltainen reppu hidasti hänen juoksuaan huomattavasti. Tyttö hymyili iloisena nähdessään vihdoin tutun kylän edessään. Hän ei ehtinyt kunnolla edes tajuta, että joku oli kaapannut hänet syliinsä ja kiidätti nyt kovaa vauhtia kohti temppelin luona sijaitsevaa mökkiä.

"Mitä hittoa sinä täällä teet?" kärttyinen ääni kysyi.

"Inuyasha! Mitä tuo nyt on olevinaan? Yleensä tivaat, mikä minulla kesti. Eikä sinulla ollut yhtään ikävä? Et tullut kertaakaan katsomaan minua!"

"Älä ole tyhmä Kagome! En minä sitä tarkoittanut, vaan tätä säätä! Kuka hullu lähtee ulos kun taivas näyttää putoavan niskaan. Olisit palannut kotiin odottamaan, että tulen hakemaan", Inuyahsa tiuskaisi.

"Mutta minun maailmassanikin myrskyää, joten ajattelin, että on aivan sama missä olen."

Se ei ollut aivan totta. Kagomea ei ollut yhtään huvittanut lähteä uhmaamaan kaameaa ilmaa, joka oli tuhat kertaa pahempi kuin kotona oli ollut, mutta mitä tahansa oli helpompi kestää Inuyashan luona. Kotona hän oli ollut yksinäinen ja oli vain toivonut näkevänsä koirankorvaisen pojan istuvan sängyllään, kun käänsi päänsä katsomaan. Inuyashan luona oli aina niin turvallista, jos jätti tietenkin huomioimatta sen seikan, että hän tuntui imevän puoleensa hankaluuksia kuin pesusieni vettä.

Sango, Miroku ja Shippoo odottivat Kaeden majalla. He hörppivät höyryävää teetä ja tervehtivät saapunutta kaksikkoa iloisena. Mirokulla oli ilkeän näköinen punainen läiskä poskellaan. Se muistutti erehdyttävästi Sangon kättä.

Kagome katsoi säälivänä ystäväänsä. "Miroku, taasko sinä käyt Sangon hermoille? Etkö sinä koskaan opi?"

Mirokun onnistui saada ilmeensä melkein katuvan näköiseksi. "Minä vain ajattelin, että kylmä ilma saa ihanan Sangoni vilustumaan, joten voisimme lämmittää toisiamme. Tiedätkös, _kehittää_ _ruumiinlämpöä_…" Sanottuaan tämän Miroku vaikeni, sillä saatuaan Hiraikotsusta takaraivoonsa, ei kukaan puhu vähään aikaan.

Shippoo pudisteli päätään säälivän näköisenä. Inuyashaa ei olisi voinut vähempää kiinnostaa toisten hölmöily. Hän istui hiljaa ovensuussa ja katseli sadetta.

Sangoa Inuyashan käytös ihmetytti suuresti. "Miksi sinä olet niin kiinnostunut säästä, Inuyasha? Olet istunut siinä siitä asti kun sade alkoi."

"Tuo sade ei ole normaalia", hän tokaisi normaaliin tylyyn tapaansa.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Kagome kysyi huolestuneena.

"Se löyhkää", Inuyasha sanoi nyrpistäen nenäänsä. "Tarkkanenäisellä voi olla ongelmia."

"Eikö sinulla sitten ole?" Miroku kysyi voihkaisten ja hieroen päätään. Sango mulkaisi häntä varoittavasti uskallakin-avata-suusi-ilman-syytä-niin-et-herää-ennen-ensivuotta katseellaan. Mirokua ei tarvinnut varoittaa kahdesti, ei ainakaan vähään aikaan.

"Tietenkin minun hajuaistini on tarkka! Tarkoitin, että jollakin Sesshoumarun kaltaisella saattaa olla ongelmia. Sade ei nimittäin löyhkää miltä tahansa, vaan Narakulta. Tai oikeastaan pilaantuneelta Narakulta", Inuyasha sanoi selvästi pahoinvoivana.

Muut vilkaisivat toisiaan. Siinä se oli taas tullut, Sesshoumaru. Viimeaikoina hanyou oli puhunut yookai-veljestään lähes jatkuvasti kaikissa mahdollisissa yhteyksissä, tosin aina vain mainiten ohimennen, mutta jo se sai muut ihmettelemään hänen käytöstään.

--

--

Sesshoumaru yritti pidätellä pahoinvointiaan. Hän oli ylpeä kyvystään hallita itsensä niin henkisesti kuin fyysisestikin, mutta nyt se todella otti voimille. Narakulta löyhkäävä sade kyllästi hänen aistinsa.

Pieni joukkio oli etsinyt suojaa sateelta suuresta luolasta erään vuoren kupeessa. Luolan suuaukko oli niin kapea, että Ah-Un oli juuri ja juuri mahtunut sisään, mutta itse sisäosa oli tilava ja kuiva. Hajua ei voinut kuitenkaan poistaa millään.

Jaken oli huomannut isäntänsä pahantuulisuuden ja katsoi parhaaksi pysyä hiljaa, vaikka päätöksen pitäminen vaati suunnatonta itsehillintää, sillä Rin pälpätti ja hyräili taukoamatta. Jakenin hämmästykseksi tyttöä ei käsketty olla hiljaa. Hän ei voinut käsittää, mistä moinen suvaitsevaisuus ihmistytön lörpöttelyä kohtaan johtui, hän oli nimittäin aivan varma, että jos itse avaisi suunsa, hän saisi todennäköisesti useammankin kuhmun päähänsä.

Rin lauleskeli omaa pikku rallatustaan. Hän halusi harhauttaa ajatuksensa painostavasta säästä. Totta puhuen pikkutyttö oli hiukan hämillään, että sai jatkaa touhujaan ilman sanomista. Yleensä hänen jatkuva rupattelunsa alkoi jossain vaiheessa käydä Sesshoumarun hermoille. Tai oikeastaan Jakenin valitukset kävivät Sesshoumarun hermoille, joten hän käski molempien olla hiljaa, mutta tätä Rin ei tiennyt.

Sesshoumaru ei ikinä myöntäisi sitä kenellekään, mutta hänen pienen suojattinsa touhuilu rauhoitti häntä, ja sai ajattelemaan jotain muutakin kuin sairaalloista ulkoilmaa. Ajan kuluessa hän oli oppinut todella välittämään pelastamastaan tytöstä. Toisinaan hän pohti, voisiko hän jopa _rakastaa_ Riniä. Hän ei kuitenkaan suostunut miettimään asiaa yhtään sen pidemmälle. Ihmislapsi tyttärenä oli jotain, mitä hän ei ikimaailmassa hyväksyisi. Kuitenkaan hän ei kyennyt jättämään lasta ihmiskyliin, joiden ohi oli siinä tarkoituksessa joukon kuljettanut. Hänen onnistui aina kehittää jokin tekosyy, miksi ei ollut niin tehnyt, jottei joutuisi kohtaamaan itsestään selvää asiaa.

Äkkiä pitkä yookai havahtui. Kuvottavan löyhkän läpi hän oli hetken ajan haistanut suloisen tuoksun. Se oli ollut täyteläinen, kutsuva tuoksu, joka tuntui parantavan hänen pahoinvointinsa kokonaan. Tuoksu katosi kuitenkin yhtä nopeasti kuin oli ilmestynytkin, mutta ei aivan kokonaan, sillä luolaan jäi leijumaan raikas 

ruusuinen tuoksu. Sesshoumaru hengitti muutaman kerran syvään sisään ja ulos peläten, että haju katoaisi liian nopeasti. Lopun päivää hänen ei tarvinnut huolehtia kivisen ulkokuorensa pettämisestä ja sadekin laantui ja pilvet hajosivat seuraavaan aamun mennessä. Sesshoumarua jäi kuitenkin vaivaamaan, mistä kaunis tuoksu oli tullut.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Aamu oli kirkas ja kaunis, oli vaikea uskoa, että viimeisen viikon aikana oli raivonnut taukoamaton myrsky. Kagome venytteli käsiään ihastuneena katsellen ympärilleen. Hän oli jo niin tottunut ulkoilmaelämään, että alkoi kaivata sitä, jos joutui pysymään kauan aloillaan. Oli mukavaa päästä taas liikkeelle ystävien kanssa.

Inuyashakin oli hyvällä tuulella. Myrskyn löyhkä oli ollut kova koettelemus. Hän hengitti syvään puhdasta ilmaa. Pohjoisesta puhalsi tuuli, joka tuntui vievän mennessään viimeisen viikon kärsimykset. Kasvitkin alkoivat nostaa päätään kohti aurinkoa, tämä sade oli tehnyt niille kaikkea muuta kuin hyvää. Inuyasha rypisti kulmiaan. Hän oli varma, että Naraku juoni taas jotain heidän päänsä menoksi.

Shippoo pomppi iloisena Kiraran kanssa pitkin ruohikkoa ja Sango ja Miroku keskustelivat vilkkaasti jostakin, todennäköisesti siitä, mihin suuntaan heidän kannattaisi lähteä kulkemaan. Joukkio lähti hyvillä mielin matkaan.

Inuyasha vilkaisi matkakumppaneitaan. Hän ei enää osannut kuvitellakaan olevansa yksin. Hänellä oli ystäviä, perhe. Hänen katseensa siirtyi Kagomeen ja rintaa alkoi poltella. Mitä hän tekisikään ilman Kagomea? Kikiyo tulisi aina pysymään hänen sydämessään, mutta Kagome oli vallannut sen, ylivoimaisesti.

Tuuli toi mukanaan tutun tuoksun. Se oli hyvin heikko, mutta Inuyasha olisi tunnistanut sen koska vain. Hänen veljensä liikkui pohjoisessa päin, varmaankin vuorilla. Inuyasha tunsi mielialansa laskevan hiukan. Hän oli ajatellut veljeään paljon viimeaikoina. Huomattuaan, miten paljon ystävät hänelle merkitsivät, ei hän voinut olla ajattelematta oikeaa perhettään. Mitä jos äiti ja isä eläisivät? Olisiko hänen ja Sesshoumarun suhde silti yhtä myrskyisä? Löytäisikö hän koskaan keinoa korjata heidän välejään? Eniten hän oli kuitenkin säikähtänyt huomattuaan, että oli pohtinut yhtä ja samaa kysymystä läpi yön: Onko veli onnellinen?

Inuyasha ei kyennyt ymmärtämään, miksi Sesshoumaru halusi niin vakaasti vihata häntä. Eihän siihen oikeastaan ollut mitään syytä. Nyt sai kuitenkin loppua tällainen säälittävä pohdiskelu. Inuyasha ryhdistäytyi ja hidasti vauhtiaan sen verran, että pystyi kävelemään hymyilevän tytön vieressä, tytön, jota hän rakasti koko sydämestään.

"INUYASHA ISTU!!" Kagome huusi täyttä kurkkua. Mokoma kuumapää oli taas hyökkäämässä Kogan kimppuun. Susiyookai näytti jostain syystä hyvin tyytyväiseltä itseensä ja kiinnitti sitten huomionsa Kagomeen, joka mielessään huokaisi syvään. Tästä farssista ei tuntunut tulevan koskaan loppua.

Inuyasha tointui yllättävän nopeasti komennon vaikutuksista, mikä puolestaan sai Kogan taas varuilleen. He olivat juuri käymässä toistensa kimppuun ja Kagome valmistautui huutamaan komentoaan, kun ilman halki hänen ohitseen lensi jotain, ja molemmat riitapukari löysivät itsensä tiukasti kiinnitettyinä läheisiin puurunkoihin heittoveitsillä.

"Mitä hittoa täällä tapahtuu?" kuului terävä ääni metsästä. Kagome kääntyi ympäri ja näki metsän suojista ilmestyvän mustan hevosen, jonka ratsastaja oli sonnustautunut pitkään viittaan. Hänellä oli huppu kasvojensa peittona. Ratsastaja nousi pois ratsunsa selästä tottunein liikkein ja lähti astelemaan kohti joukkiota, joka tuijotti häntä hämmästyneenä.

Inuyasha selvisi tyrmistyksestä ensimmäisenä. "Kuka sinä luulet olevasi? Nämä veitset olisivat voineet osua Kagomeen, senkin saasta! Odotahan kun pääsen sinuun käsiksi!" Inuyasha murisi vaarallisesti, mutta tulija ei näyttänyt häiriintyvän.

"Sinä et pääse siitä irti ennen kuin joku irrottaa sinut. Älä rimpuile siinä tai vaatteesi menevät piloille. Sitä paitsi, tuo ei ole kovinkaan kaunis tapa puhua", ratsastaja vastasi ja laski huppunsa. Mirokun silmät alkoivat loistaa iloisesti.

Tulija oli nainen. Hänellä oli ruskeat, lainehtivat hiukset ja kirkkaansiniset silmät, joiden katse tuntui porautuvan suoraan sydämeen. Silmät olivatkin outo vastakohta muuten lämpimän sydämelliselle vaikutelmalle. Hänen kasvonsa olivat sievät, eivät silmiinpistävän kauniit, mutta sievät ja hänen olemuksensa sai muut tuntemaan, että häneen pystyi luottamaan missä vain. Nainen oli pienikokoinen, ei niin hennon näköinen kuin Kagome, mutta ei atleettinenkaan niin kuin Sango. Kaiken kaikkiaan hän oli ulkomuodoltaan melko tavallinen, mutta silmät olivatkin ihan toinen juttu. Inuyasha ei uskaltanut sanoa enää sanaakaan.

"Teillä on tarkka heittokäsi neiti", Miroku sanoi ihaillen. Sango mulkaisi Mirokua epäluuloisena, mutta näki, että tämä ei tulisi yrittämään mitään sopimatonta. Ilmeisesti tulijan vahva persoona oli saanut jopa ikuisen flirtin hillitsemään itsensä.

"Kiitoksia kohteliaisuudesta Houshi-sama", nainen vastasi ja hymyili hieman. Hymy paljasti häivähdykset hymykuopista molemmissa poskissa. "Voisiko joku nyt kertoa, mitä ihmettä täällä tapahtuu?"

"Ei mitään vakavaa, neiti. Nuo kaksi nyt aina tappelevat, mutta miksi ihmeessä te kiinnititte heidät puuhun?" Miroku jatkoi, sillä muut vaikuttivat olevan vielä liian yllättyneitä puhuakseen.

"Jaa… Hyvä kysymys. En kai vain pidä ajatuksesta, että jompikumpi olisi loukkaantunut, sillä se olisi tarkoittanut lisätöitä, ainakin jollain tasolla", nainen tuumiskeli puoliksi itsekseen saaden muut ihmettelemään entistäkin enemmän, mistä nainen oli pelmahtanut ja mitä ihmettä hän puhui.

"Voisiko joku ottaa meidät täältä alas?" Koga kysyi ärsyyntyneenä. Puussa killuminen ei kuulunut hänen mielipuuhiinsa. Ainut lohtu oli, että sama kohtalo oli kohdannut myös tyhmää koiranpenikkaa.

"Tietysti, jos vain lupaatte käyttäytyä kunnolla, minua kun ei kiinnostaisi ruveta paikkaamaan teitä."

"Kuka sinä olet?" Inuyasha kysyi, kun vieras nainen irrotti heittoveitsiään hänen hihastaan.

"Hmm… Satunnainen ohikulkija?" hän vastasi.

Inuyashan naama valahti. "Ja miksi se tuli ulos kysymyksenä?" hän tivasi turhautuneena. Jos kunnollista vastausta ei tulisi ja äkkiä, hän saattaisi tosissaan suuttua. Oli äärimmäisen nöyryyttävää joutua naulatuksi puuhun jonkun ihmeellisen akan toimesta.

"Mitä väliä sillä on, kuka minä olen, tai sanonko nimeni vai en? Ettehän te tunne minua kuitenkaan, joten kutsukaa minua miksi haluatte. Se ei oikeastaan kiinnosta minua", ratsastaja sanoi välinpitämättömän näköisenä ja asetteli heittoveitsiään viittansa suojiin. Hevonen seisoi hievahtamatta paikoillaan siinä, mihin se oli jätettykin.

"No jos viitsisit edes kertoa mitä teet täällä?" Inuyasha jo melkein huusi.

"Kunhan kuljeskelen. Satuin kulkemaan tästä ohi ja kuulin mekkalaa. Ajattelin, että minua saatettaisiin tarvita, joten päätin katsastaa tilanteen."

"Ja _miksi_ sinä kuvittelit meidän tarvitsevan sinua?" Inuyashan täytyi käyttää kaikki itsehillintänsä, ettei olisi puristanut tietoja naisesta väkisin ulos.

"Höh. Tyhmäkö sinä olet? Minähän sanoin, että olen parantaja, ainakin jossain mielessä. En ehkä kovinkaan perinteinen sellainen, paitsi ehkä tuon tytön mielestä", nainen sanoi nyökäyttäen päätään Kagomen suuntaan.

"Etkä sanonut!" Inuyasha karjui naama punaisena.

Nainen haroi hiuksiaan. "Enkö? No nyt sanoin."

Asiat alkoivat käydä Kagomen päässä niin hämäriksi, että hän ehdotti heidän siirtyvän johonkin mukavampaan paikkaan keskustelemaan. Häntä kiinnosti kovasti, mistä tämä nainen päätteli hänen olevan tottunut johonkin muuhun, kuin Japanin tässä ajassa yleensä oltiin. Muut pitivät hänen ehdotustaan hyvänä, joten he lähtivät kävelemään pienen mökin luokse, jonka he muistivat olevan metsänlaidassa. Nainenkin kohautti hartioitaan kuin sanoen, että ei hänellä parempaakaan tekemistä ollut, ja seurasi sitten.

Hämmentynyt Koga unohtui ja hän olisi varmasti jäänyt puuhun killumaan, jollei outo ratsastaja olisi kaivannut rakkaita veitsiään ja palannut takaisin hakemaan niitä. Kiukkuinen susiyookai lähti loukkaantuneena takaisin laumansa luo ja vannoi, että ensikerralla pieksisi Inuyashan oikein kunnolla.

--

--

Rin juoksi innoissaan kukkakedolla ja poimi kukkakimppua valiten tarkkaan vain kaikista kauneimmat kukat. Jaken yritti epätoivoisesti pysyä tytön kannoilla töppöjaloillaan, mutta se oli hyvin hankalaa pitkässä heinikossa. Hän kuitenkin tiesi, että hänen isäntänsä ei koskaan antaisi anteeksi, jos hän antaisi tytön loukkaantua.

Sesshoumaru katseli kaksikon menoa ilme yhtä kivisenä kuin aina. Hänen mielensä kuitenkin kuohui. Viimeaikaiset tapahtumat olivat olleet hyvin merkillisiä, ja hänelle alkoi kehittyä suorastaan pakkomielle saada selville, mistä ihmeellinen tuoksu edellisenä iltana oli tullut.

Iltarusko kultasi jo maisemaa. Tänä yönä olisi täysikuu ja ilmakin alkoi kylmetä. Yöstä tulisi kirkas. Sesshoumaru piti kirkkaista öistä, jolloin tähdet näkyivät, mutta samaan aikaan hän myös vihasi niitä aivan yhtä paljon.

Hän havahtui mietteistään, kun Rin juoksi nauraen hänen luokseen sievä kukkakimppu kädessään. Lapsi ojensi sitä hänelle, aivan niin kuin monesti ennenkin, ja hän otti sen vastaan. Tyttö näytti joka kerta aivan yhtä onnelliselta, kuin voisi haljeta, hymy ulottui korvasta korvaan ja ruskeat nappisilmät loistivat iloisesti. Sesshoumaru ei olisi voinut olla hymyilemättä, ainakin pikkuisen, elleivät hänen kasvolihaksensa olisi jo kauan sitten unohtaneet, miten se tapahtuu. Niin hän ainakin luuli. Nyt hän vain laittoi pienen kimpun vyöhön, joka piti haarniskaa paikallaan, ja nyökäytti tuskin havaittavasti päätään pikkutytölle, joka ei selvästikään enää pystynyt hillitsemään onnensa määrää, vaan kikatti ilahtuneena ja juoksi takaisin läkähtyneen Jakenin luokse.

Sesshoumaru ei voinut käsittää, miksi tyttö ilahtui niin paljon hänen huomiostaan ja läsnäolostaan. Hän oli aivan varma, että Rin rakasti häntä, mutta eihän hänellä ollut mitään syytä. Kenenkään ihmisen ei pitäisi sekaantua mahtavan yookai lordin aisoihin. Niin, tyttö tosiaan täytyisi viedä johonkin vastaantulevaan ihmiskylään, johonkin tarpeeksi hyvään tietenkin. Hän aloitti jälleen iänikuisen luettelonsa laatimisen. Luettelo käsitti kaikki syyt, miksi tyttö EI voisi jatkaa matkaansa hänen kanssaan ja mitä hyötyä ihmisten parissa kasvamisesta olisi, mutta sitten hän taas vilkaisi leikkeihinsä uppoutunutta pikkutyttöä, eikä voinut ajatellakaan hylkäävänsä tätä.

Pohdintaketju päättyi aina samalla tavalla ja hän inhosi sitä. Aivan kuin hän olisi isänsä kaltainen heikko olento ja kiintyisi johonkin ihmisolentoon. Naurettava ajatus!

Rin vilkutti hänelle. No, ehkä se oli myönnettävä vihdoin, hän ei halunnut päästää pientä, suloista tyttöä käsistään. Ei koskaan. Tultuaan vihdoin ja viimein tähän johtopäätökseen, hän hymyili. Se oli aito, joskin pieni, hymy ja Sesshoumaru oli helpottunut, että kukaan ei koskaan saisi tietää hänen tehneen jotain niin persoonalleen epäluonnollista.

--

--

"No niin nainen! Anna palaa! Kuka perhana sinä luulet olevasi?" Inuyasha murisi pienen mökin nurkasta. Kagome heitti Inuyashalle varoittavan katseen, mutta huomasikin seinään heittoveitsillä naulatun liinan sitoneen Inuyashan suun melkoisen perusteellisesti. Missä välissä se oli ehtinyt tapahtua, sitä ei kukaan osannut sanoa, mutta vieras nainen mutristi suutaan paheksuvasti.

"Sinä et sitten osaa puhua naisille, vai mitä. Täytyykö minun ihan tosissaan alkaa opettaa sinulle tapoja pölvästi? Et sinä minulta noin mitään vastauksia saa."

Inuyasha rimpuili irrottaakseen itsensä, mutta onnistui vain raapaisemaan itseään. Nainen hymähti: "Säälittävää" ja irrotti veitset itse. Inuyasha ei näyttänyt lainkaan ilahtuneelta, mutta päätti pitää suunsa kiinni. Jopa hänen olematon itsesuojeluvaistonsa varoitti pottuilemasta tälle naiselle liikaa. Hänessä oli jotain häiritsevän kaukaisesti tuttua, jotain ilmapiirissä hänen ympärillään.

Miroku päätti ottaa ohjat käsiinsä. Hän ja Sango olivat vaihtaneet ihailevia katseita naisen taitoja kohtaan. Heidän molempien uteliaisuus oli herännyt entistäkin voimakkaammin. "Niin, neiti, voisitteko vaikka aloittaa kertomalla kuka olette?" Miroku sanoi ystävällisesti.

Nainen istui takaisin seinää vasten ja asetteli jo toiseen kertaan heittoveitsiään viittansa laskosten suojiin. Hän tokaisi hyvin välinpitämättömänä: "Uskoakseni tein jo aikaisemmin selväksi mielenkiintoni asteen vastata moisiin epäolennaisiin kysymyksiin." Miroku näytti tyrmistyneeltä. "Mutta koska te nyt nähtävästi haluatte aivan välttämättä kysyä turhia ja aikaa vieviä asioita, niin kaipa minä voin kertoakin."

Inuyashaa tuollainen puhe ärsytti aivan suunnattomasti, mutta Kagome oli viisaasti siirtänyt itsensä istumaan Inuyashan viereen ja silitti tätä nyt korvan takaa, hän oli huomannut sen rauhoittavan koirapoikaa. "Lähinnä minua kiinnostaisi tietää, että mistä päättelit minun poikkeavan muista, ja mitä tarkoitit poikkeavilla parannustaidoillasi", Kagome puuttui keskusteluun toivoen sen rauhoittavan kaikkia. Ilmeisesti hän onnistui, sillä nainen nosti katseensa ja näytti jopa hiukan ilahtuneelta.

"No nyt te alatte kysellä kiinnostavampia kysymyksiä. Mutta ihan tosi tyttö, jos et halua erota muista, niin ei kannata käyttää koulupukua 2000-luvulta. Materiaalitkin ovat siellä päässä vähän erilaisia", nainen sanoi. Hänen sanansa saivat kaikki hätkähtämään silminnähden. Nainen näytti nyt selvästi ilahtuneelta. "Oi oi, nythän tämä alkaa mennä mielenkiintoiseksi", hän hykerteli itsekseen ja sai muut entistäkin epäluuloisemmiksi.

"Mitä sinä tiedät tulevaisuudesta?" Kagome kysyi hiukan peloissaan.

"Vaikka mitä. Eikö teillä nyt vieläkään sytytä?" nainen sanoi nyrpeissään. Häntä kerta kaikkiaan inhotti toistella itsestäänselvyyksiä.

"Tarkoitatteko, että olette Kagome-neidin lailla tulevaisuudesta?" Miroku kysyi ihmeissään.

"Vau. Siis uskomattoman nopeaälyinen heppu", nainen tuumasi sarkastisesti ja nojasi seinään etsien mukavampaa asentoa.

"Tuletko sinäkin tänne kaivon kautta?" Kagome kysyi oudon innostuneena. "Kumma kun emme ole ennen tavanneet!"

"Eli sinä siis todella pääset kulkemaan sinne ja takaisin?"

Kagome hämmästyi jälleen. "Etkö sinä sitten pääse?"

"En."

"Mutta…" Kagomen vatsaa kouraisi pelko. Mitä jos hänkään ei joskus enää pääsisi kotiin? Ajatus tuntui kammottavalta.

"Miten ihmeessä sitten päädyitte tänne?" Sango kysyi myötätuntoa äänessään.

"Oi, olkaa kilttejä älkääkä säälikö minua. Se saa minut pahoinvoivaksi. Totta puhuen tämä on parasta, mitä minulle on koskaan tapahtunut. Tylsistyminen täysin vieraassa paikassa on paljon vaikeampaa kuin siellä oli. Ihan tosi, tulevaisuudessa ei ole paljoa nähtävää kun sen kerran on nähnyt, täällä sen sijaan, täällä on haastetta!" nainen selitti ja hänen jäisiin silmiinsä näytti syttyvän palava tuike.

"Mutta kuinka…?" Kagome aloitti, mutta nainen keskeytti hänet.

"Niin aivan, eksyin aiheesta. Olin, olen kai edelleenkin, tutkija 2000-luvulla. Olen erikoistunut geenitieteeseen ja biokemiaan. Siis niihin nyt viimeksi. Sitä ennen tein kaikkea muuta. Joka tapauksessa tulin Japaniin tekemään tutkimustyötä paikallisten teknologian huippujen kanssa. Geenitieteilijää tarvittiin, kun yritettiin rakentaa mahdollisimman toimivia kyborgeja. Täysin epäeettinen tutkimushan se oli, mutta äärimmäisen mielenkiintoinen. Kun olin saanut tarpeekseni, romutin hankkeen ja lähdin kävelemään. Japanissa oli kuitenkin paljon nähtävää, joten jäin tänne. Matkustelin syrjäisissä paikoissa ja yövyin temppeleissä. Tutkin vanhoja perinteisiä parannusmenetelmiä ja yrttejä. Siinä samalla tein omia salaisia tutkimuksiani, minkä syrjäinen sijaintini mahdollisti."

"Eräs temppeli johon päädyin oli melko epäilyttävä, mutta koska pidän haasteista ja olin melko tylsistynyt, päätin jäädä. Se oli pieni ja ränsistynyt. Niin ja sanoinko jo, että täysin autio? Hulluhan minä olisin, jos en olisi käyttänyt tilaisuutta hyväkseni tehdäkseni tutkimustani! Touhusin aikani ja menin nukkumaan. Kun 

aamulla heräsin ja lähdin liikkeelle, en löytänytkään tietä mistään. Kuljin aikani, enkä löytänyt yhtään mitään yhtään mistään."

"Olit siis yön aikana hypännyt ajassa taaksepäin", Miroku sanoi ihmetellen.

"Niin. Enkä vain minä, vaan ilmeisesti koko temppeli, ja onneksi myös Sirius, ilman sitä olisin voinut ärsyyntyäkin."

Kaikki katsoivat edelleen nimetöntä naista epäuskon vallassa. Hänen tarinansa oli käsittämätön, mutta ei heillä ollut mitään syytä olla uskomatta häntä. Olihan hän tiennyt Kagomen puvun alkuperän ja puhunut ison kasan käsittämätöntä asiaa selittäessään tarinaansa. Koska Kagome ilmeisesti oli sitä mieltä, että asiat, joista muut eivät tajunneet mitään, olivat kuitenkin ihan todellisia Kagomen maailmassa, ei naisesta voinut löytää mitään epäilyttävää. Jos nyt yleistä luonteenlaatua ei otettu huomioon.

"Kuka on Sirius?" Inuyasha kysyi äreänä, todennäköisesti vain sanoakseen jotain ja rikkoakseen hiljaisuuden. Vastaus tuli melko yllättäen pienestä ikkunasta vieraan naisen pään vierestä kovan hirnahduksen muodossa. Iso musta hevonen oli työntänyt päänsä sisään ja killitti kauniilla tummanruskeilla silmillään Inuyashaa.

"Saanko esitellä Siriuksen, parhaan ystäväni", nainen sanoi hellästi ja kurotti kätensä silittämään hevosen turpaa. Se pärskähti tyytyväisenä ja kiehnäsi naisen kättä vasten.

Tämä näky sai Shippoon vakuuttuneeksi siitä, että naisen oli pakko olla hyvä tyyppi. Ei kukaan pahis voisi olla niin hyvissä väleissä Siriuksen kaltaisen viisaan hevosen kanssa. Hän meni hiukan arastellen lähemmäs naista ja kysyi: "Mm.. Tuota… Saisikohan sitä vähän silittää?"

Nainen hymyili nyt niin, että molempien poskien hymykuopat näkyivät aivan selvästi (mihin ei kyllä suurta hymyä tarvittu). "Kyllä minun puolestani, mutta Siriukselta sinun pitäisi lupaa kysyä. En kyllä usko, että tämä ylikasvanut hellyydenkipeä lapsi kieltäytyy huomiosta." Sirius tosiaan näytti hyvin tietoiselta keskustelusta ja näytti erittäin ilahtuneelta uudesta kaverista. Se laski päätään niin, että Shippoo sai hypättyä sen pään päälle.

Kirara katsoi Sangoa ja toivoi saavansa luvan mennä tervehtimään uutta naista. Sen silmissä hänessä ei alun perinkään ollut ollut mitään epäilyttävää, mutta koska Sango oli ollut epäilevällä kannalla, oli se katsonut velvollisuudekseen pysyä emäntänsä vierellä. Nyt se kuitenkin halusi ihan tosissaan mennä uuden naisen luokse.

Sango katsoi Kiraraa yllättyneenä. Sillä oli harvoin niin anova ilme naamallaan. "Sinulla on siinä hyvä ystävä", nainen tuumasi Sangolle katsoen Kiraraa.

"Niin, niin on", Sango vastasi häkeltyneesti ja katsoi itsekin Kiraraa, joka alkoi liikehtiä levottomasti.

"Se haluaisi tulla tervehtimään minua, mutta ei ilman sinun lupaasi. Se haluaa olla varma, että olette minusta samaa mieltä. Jos sinä olet sitä mieltä, että minä olen vaaraksi, se ei tule lähellekään minua."

"Niinkö?" Sango hämmästeli. "Tunnut tietävän aika paljon eläimistä."

"Tulen vain niiden kanssa paremmin toimeen kuin ihmisten", nainen tokaisi. Sango nyökäytti lyhyesti päätään Kiraralle, joka naukaisi ilahtuneena ja hyppelehti naisen luokse ja asettui suoraan tämän syliin 

tyytyväisenä kehräten. Nainen silitti sen päätä ja supisi sille jotain. Oli selvää, että he olivat heti hyvää pataa.

Nainen nosti katseensa Sangoon. "Olet pitänyt hyvää huolta tästä pikkuisesta, kun se on sinulle näin uskollinen", hän sanoi vakavana ja piti Sangon silmät kiinni omissaan. Sango tunsi itsensä oudon pieneksi vakaan katseen alla, mutta samalla ihmeellisen rauhalliseksi.

"Kiitos", Sango mumisi hämillisenä. Nainen tuuppasi Kiraraa takapuoleen ja tämä juoksi takaisin Sangon luokse kehräten entistäkin äänekkäämmin.

Miroku ei myöskään pitänyt naista mitenkään suurena uhkana. Hänen mielestään nainen saattoi olla odotettuakin mielenkiintoisempi tapaus, jo pelkästään sen takia, että hän kykeni käsittelemään vahvaluontoista ja sangen epäluuloista Sangoa noin taitavasti. "Osaisitko sinä tehdä jotain tälle meidän Inuyashallemmekin? Tunnut osaavan käsitellä eläimiä ja Inuyasha on puoliksi koira, joten ehkä häntäkin voisi vähän kouluttaa", Miroku virnuili.

Inuyasha mulkaisi Mirokua rumasti, mutta ei oikein vieläkään uskaltanut avata suutaan. Sitä paitsi Kagome oli aivan liian lähellä istuttamassa hänet.

"Minä en pidä koirista", nainen tokaisi ykskantaan ja katsoi muualle. Sanat saivat muut hämmennyksen valtaa, mutta kukaan ei viitsinyt udella sen enempää, ei ainakaan vielä.

"Houshi-sama", nainen puhutteli Mirokua.

"Niin?"

"Teidän kätenne…" nainen nyökkäsi kohti Mirokun rukousnauhalla sidottua kirottua kättä, "saanko kysyä, mitä sille on tapahtunut? Siinä on ilmeisesti jokin hyvin vahva kirous."

Miroku oli ällikällä lyöty. Naisella taisi olla erittäin terävä havaintokyky. "Kyllä, se on kirottu. Kämmenessäni on aukko, joka pystyy imemään mitä tahansa sisäänsä."

"Niinkö? Erittäin kiehtovaa", nainen tuumiskeli ja hänen silmiinsä syttyi taas tulinen pilke.

Nyt Inuyasha ei kyennyt enää hillitsemään itseään. "Hei, onko nyt ihan viisasta kertoa ihan mitä vaan jollekin vieraalle akalle, jota me emme tunne vielä ollenkaan?" hän kivahti vihaisesti.

Nainen katsoi Inuyashaa hiukan huvittuneen näköisenä. "Katsos vain, poikahan osaa ajatellakin… Kukapa olisi uskonut. Ei niin että teidän tarvitsisi salata minulta mitään. Se voisi hankaloittaa asioita huomattavasti. Minä nimittäin autan teitä nappaamaan sen Narakun."

Mökkiin laskeutui kuolemanhiljaisuus. Kagome avasi useaan kertaan suunsa, ennen kuin sai ääntä suustaan ulos: "Kuinka sinä…? Tai siis, miten sinä…? Siis… Me ja Naraku ja… Kuinka?"

"Ah, no totta puhuen en minä heti tiennytkään. Mutta tuskin täällä kovin montaa hanyoota liikkuu kuluneen katanan kanssa joukko (mielenkiintoisia) ihmisiä mukanaan. Kuulemani mukaan joukosta löytyy Sango niminen nainen, erikoistunut demonien teurastukseen, munkki/pappi Miroku, jolla mahtavat voimat toisessa kädessään (epäilin kiroukseksi), outo tyttö, joka saattaa olla demoni, mutta toisaalta omaa mahtavat papittaren voimat (ihan ihminen sinä kyllä valitettavasti olet). Lisäksi joukossa on kaksi demonia, pieni kettu ja kaksihäntäinen kissa. Kuulostaako tutulta?"

"Mutta miksi sinä haluat sekaantua Narakuun? Mitä sinä hänestä tiedät?" Miroku kysyi ihmeissään.

"Jaa-a. Ei täällä oikein voi mennä mihinkään ilman, että siitä tyypistä kuulee puhuttavan. Kaikenlisäksi tämä tuntuu aika mielenkiintoiselta, luulen, että voisin saada tästä paljonkin irti. Sitä paitsi, minulla ei ole juurikaan kokemusta yookaista, joten nyt siihen on loistava tilaisuus", nainen selitti.

"Tämä ei ole mitään peliä!" Inuyasha huusi raivoissaan ja ponkaisi ylös.

Nainen vain istui paikallaan ja katsoi Inuyashaa vakaasti terävillä silmillään. "Kyllä minä sen tiedän", hän sanoi matalalla äänellä. "Älä käsitä minua väärin. Minä en tee tätä keveästi. En tee mitään hetken mielijohteesta. Voin vakuuttaa, että kaikki mihin ryhdyn, tulee tehtyä erittäin vakavasti." Hän katsoi ympärilleen ja piti jokaisen katsetta hetken vankinaan. "Sitä paitsi", hän jatkoi, "minusta voi olla teille enemmän hyötyä kuin luulettekaan. Sanoinhan jo, että olen melko erikoinen parantaja, nykyään jopa tuon Kagome-tytön mittapuulla. Tutkimuksistani yookaiden keskuudessa taas ehdottomasti on hyötyä. Yookaiden parantuminen on aivan erilaista kuin ihmisten ja luulen, että tietojani tullaan tarvitseman tässä porukassa aivan erityisesti. Tuo teidän kuumakallenne vaikuttaa siltä tyypiltä, joka joutuu liriin melkoisen tiuhaan." Nainen loi merkitsevän katseen Inuyashaan, joka tuhahti tyypilliseen tapaansa ja istui takaisin nurkkaansa murjottamaan. Se oli hänen tapansa hyväksyä uusi tulokas.

"Tervetuloa siis mukaan!" Kagome hihkaisi. "On mukavaa saada uusia ystäviä!"

"Niin, vieläpä nainen. Varo sitten tätä rietastelijaa, hänen kätensä on kirottu muullakin kuin aukolla…" Sango sanoi ja mulkaisi Mirokua, joka näytti hieman loukkaantuneelta.

"Mutta Sango! Miten sinä voit sanoa minusta noin. Kyllähän sinä tiedät, että olet ainoa nainen elämässäni (ainakin nykyään)!" Miroku huudahti harmissaan ja tähdensi sanojensa merkitystä kouraisemalla Sangoa oikein kunnolla takapuolesta. Tämä toimenpide johti luonnollisesti odotettuun lopputulokseen, ja Miroku makasi majan lattialla puolitajuttomana jättiläismäinen kuhmu takaraivossaan.

"Näetkö nyt, mitä tarkoitin?" Sango huokaisi kyllästyneesti.

Nainen tyytyi vain tuijottamaan Mirokua säälinsekaisella katsella ja pudisti hiljaa päätään.

"Kuule, etkö ihan oikeasti voisi kertoa meille nimeäsi?" Kagome kysyi vaivaantuneena. Hän ei ollut aivan varma, oliko viisasta tuoda asiaa esiin vielä sadannen kerran.

Naine huokaisi. "Onko se teille noin tärkeää?" Innokkaan uteliaat kasvot ympäröivät häntä odottavina.

"No voi hyvänen aika! Jos se vaivaa teitä noin paljon, niin keksikää minulle nimi! Sittenpähän voitte käyttää sellaista nimeä kuin haluatte."

"Oletko ihan varma?" Sango kysyi ihmeissään.

"Miksi et halua kertoa oikeaa nimeäsi?" Shippoo ihmetteli. Hänestä käytös oli todella kummallista, mutta niin oli kyllä nainenkin.

"En oikein tiedä itsekään. Kaipa tämä on näin mielenkiintoisempaa", nainen tuumasi.

"Saanko minä keksiä hänelle nimen?" Inuyasha kysyi pahaenteinen kiilto silmissään. Kagome huomasi tämän ja pyysi häntä kauniisi käyttäytymään kunnolla (ISTU!!), sillä hän alkoi jo ärsyyntyä ja saataisi tehdä pian jotain, mitä saattaisi (ainakin jossain määrin) katua jälkeenpäin (ISTUISTUISTU!!).

"Tuossa tytössä taitaa olla potkua", nainen naurahti.

"Kagomessa? On kyllä, enemmän kuin arvaatkaan."

"No, onneksi minulla on hyvä mielikuvitus."

"Minkälaisen nimen haluaisit?" Sango tiedusteli. Hänestä nimen keksiminen saattaisi olla hauskaakin.

"En minä tiedä, jonkin, joka tuntuu sopivalta. Kyllä te jotain keksitte."

--

--

Sesshoumaru oli ärsyyntynyt. Hyvin ärsyyntynyt. Jopa siinä määrin, että hänen kulmiensa väliin oli muodostunut juuri ja juuri havaittavissa oleva ryppy. Kultaisen värisiä silmiä reunusti kapea punainen rengas. Tämä näky sai Jakenin tutisemaan ja Rinin sulkemaan suunsa loputtomasta puhetulvasta. Ongelmana oli, että kukaan ei tiennyt, miksi Sesshoumaru oli näin tuskastuneen näköinen.

Sesshoumaru ei oikein itsekään tiennyt, mikä häntä niin kovasti vaivasi. Kaikella järjellä ajateltuna, tämän asian ei pitäisi edes pyöriä hänen päässään, mutta nyt siitä oli tullut pakkomielle. Ärsyyntyneenä hän löi nyrkkinsä viereiseen kallionlohkareeseen, joka kaltoin kohdeltuna mureni palasiksi. Jaken vinkaisi.

Edes Naraku ei ollut koskaan saanut häntä näin turhautuneeksi, saati sitten hänen idioottimainen veljensä. Sesshoumaru ei ollenkaan pitänyt tästä. Tehdäkseen jotain, hän lähti kävelemään vuorelta alas, kohti etelää.

Jaken keräsi rohkeutensa ja avasi suunsa: "Sesshoumaru-sama, oletteko varma, että haluatte lähteä sinne? tai siis, eikö se vanha yookai maininnut, että Narakun on puhuttu liikkuvan pohjoisessa päin?"

Sesshoumaru kääntyi hitaasti ympäri. Hänen silmänsä hehkuivat punaisina, eikä Jaken ollut vielä koskaan ollut niin peloissaan. Sesshoumaru kuitenkin vain kääntyi taas ympäri ja lähti kulkemaan eteenpäin. Rin lähti Ah-Unin kanssa hänen peräänsä. Jakenilla kesti jonkin aikaa koota itsensä, ja kun se tapahtui, olivat muut jo ehtineet melkoisen kauas.

Sesshoumaru käveli täysin ajatuksiinsa vajonneena. Hän oli yrittänyt jo jonkin aikaa löytää ihmeellisen tuoksun lähdettä, mutta ei ollut löytänyt siitä jälkeäkään. Hän ei voinut käsittää, mistä se oli voinut tulla. Mutta sen hän tiesi liiankin hyvin, että hänen oli erittäin vaikeaa olla ajattelematta mitään muuta. Täyteläinen tuoksu tuntui häilyvän hänen ympärillään kiusallisena muistona. Raivostuttavinta kuitenkin oli, että hänen tarkkaakin tarkempi nenänsä ei ollut vielä kertaakaan pettänyt häntä. Hajut evät vain salaperäisesti katoa! Hän ei löytänyt tuoksua enää mistään, mutta silti hän ei kyennyt kunnolla haistamaan mitään muutakaan, sillä tämän tuoksun muisto kummitteli liian voimakkaasti. Sesshoumaru pamautti jo toisen kerran nyrkkinsä lähimpään kohteeseen, joka sattui olemaan hyvin epäonninen puu.

Kodittomaksi jäänyt oravaperhe luikki peloissaan karkuun punasilmäistä inuyookaita.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"Neko-san!" Shippoo kiljaisi.

"Mitäkukamissä?" uninen ääni mumisi säikähtäneesti.

"Shippoo, et olisi saanut herättää häntä!" Sango huusi toruvasti, kun juoksi kaksikon luokse. Shippoo näytti hiukan katuvalta, mutta oli selvästi innoissaan.

"Mitä täällä tapahtuu?" Inuyasha kysyi. Hän oli kuullut mekkalaa ja tullut takaisin tutkimusretkeltään.

"Me keksimme uudelle naiselle nimen! Hän on Neko-san!" Shippoo julisti iloisesti.

"Minä kuulkaa nukun vielä", kärttyinen ääni tokaisi. Peittoihin kääriytynyt nainen hautasi itsensä entistäkin syvemmälle pesäänsä ja käänsi kylkeä.

"Aurinko on jo korkealla, meidän pitäisi jatkaa matkaa, Neko-san", Kagome sanoi ja tuuppi hellästi uutta ystäväänsä olkapäähän.

"Te metelöitte liikaa! Minä tein tutkimustani myöhään yöhön! Tahdon nukkua!" Peitot kääriytyivät vielä tiukemmin naisen ympärille.

"Miksi Neko? Minä inhoan kissoja!" Inuyasha marisi.

"No siksihän se sopiikin, eikö totta", Miroku sanoi. Kun Inuyashan kasvoilla ei näkynyt minkäänlaisia ymmärryksen merkkejä, Miroku päätti selittää: "No eikö hän sinustakin käyttäydy hyvin kissamaisesti? Hän käpertyy lämpimiin paikkoihin, eikä meinaa herätä millään, on nirso ruokansa kanssa, liikkuu kissamaisesti ja tietenkin inhoaa koiria. Kaiken lisäksi te kaksi olette aina nokat vastakkain, joten Neko-san on erittäin sopiva nimi."

Inuyasha näytti hapanta naamaa. Hän tökkäsi jalallaan maassa makaavaa myttyä ja ärisi: "Nouse ylös siitä nainen!"

Mytty pomppasi pystyyn salamannopeasti. Inuyasha löysi itsensä makaamasta rähmällään muutaman metrin päässä. Naisella oli toinen jalka ilmassa. Pistävästä kivusta rinnassaan Inuyahsa päätteli saaneensa kunnon potkun rinnuksiinsa.

"MINÄHÄN SANOIN, ETTÄ NUKUN VIELÄ, SINÄ HÄPEÄMÄTÖN KOIRANPENIKKA!" nainen ärisi raivoissaan silmät salamoiden jäistä tulta.

"Shippoo, minähän sanoin, ettei häntä pidä herättää. Sinulla kävi tuuri, että Inuyasha saapui paikalle", Sango tuumasi.

"Miten niin kävi tuuri?" Inuyasha huusi ja pomppasi ylös.

"Liikaa meteliä…" nainen mutisi ja läsähti peittojensa päälle maahan. Häntä todella oli vaikea saada hereille.

"Neko-san, keitin teetä", Kagome sanoi ja ojensi höyryävää teekuppia kohti elävää ruumista, joka nuuhkaisi ilmaa ja nousi istumaan.

"Hyvää huomenta!" nainen sanoi iloisesti, nappasi teekupin ja hörppäsi ison kulauksen. Hän oli kuin uudestisyntynyt. "Kuulinko minä jotain jostain nimestä?"

"Kyllä kuulit", Miroku sanoi huvittuneena. Uusi tulokas oli kaikkea muuta kuin pitkäveteinen. Kulunut viikko oli ollut täynnä yllätyksiä, eikä kukaan ollut oikein vieläkään saanut kunnolla selkoa naisesta. "Ajattelimme ristiä sinut Nekoksi, Neko-san."

"Neko?"

"Niin, mitä pidät?" Sango kysyi.

"No tuota noin… Kaipa se nyt toistaiseksi käy… Ei sekään kyllä ihan oikealta kuulosta, mutta menkööt. On sekin parempi kuin 'hei nainen'", Neko tuumasi ja mulkaisi Inuyashaa.

"Mitä sinä oikein tutkit?" Miroku kysyi jo ties kuinka monetta kertaa.

"Ymmärrätkö sinä jotain geenitieteestä?" Neko kysyi ja hörppäsi teetään.

"En tietenkään ymmärrä."

"No mitä hyötyä minun on sitten selittää sinulle yhtään mitään?"

"Jos vaikka kertoisit mitä se on", Inuyasha tiuskaisi.

"Se olisi aivan liian työlästä. Ensin pitäisi selittää teille iso kasa muuta asiaa."

"Etkö millään voisi?" Miroku aneli. Hän oli hyvin utelias kuulemaan lisää. "En minä tyhmä ole. Voisinhan hyvin ymmärtää."

"En minä tarkoita, että pitäisin teitä mitenkään erityisen tyhminä. Yrittäkää nyt kuitenkin ymmärtää, että Kagome on saanut yhdeksän vuotta opetusta näistä asioista tulevaisuudessa, mutta hänelläkin on vain pelkistetyimmät pohjatiedot. Kagome ei ymmärtäisi tutkimukseni tieteellisestä puolesta yhtään sen enempää kuin tekään, joten odottakaa vain kiltisti tuloksia. Niistä on teille jo jotain iloa."

Miroku näytti pettyneeltä, ja Sango oli hänen kanssaan aika lailla samoilla linjoilla. Kaikki, mitä Neko teki, vaikutti niin mielenkiintoiselta. Ensimmäisenä iltana, silloin kun he olivat päättäneet metsästää Narakua yhdessä, Neko oli häätänyt kaikki ulos pienestä mökistä ja ottanut Siriuksen selästä suuren hopeisen salkun. Neko oli kyllä sanonut sen olevan jotain ihmeellistä tulevaisuuden ainetta, mutta hopeiselta se oli näyttänyt. Tämän jälkeen hän oli sulkeutunut yöksi mökkiin hääräämään jotain. Mökin ikkunan edessä seisoi vartijana suuri Sirius, joten urkkiminen oli ollut mahdotonta. Aina välillä mökin ikkunasta oli pöllähtänyt oudonvärinen savupilvi, jonka Inuyasha sanoi haisevan hyvin epämääräiselle (näin kauniisti ilmaistuna).

"Jaa, mutta siitä tulikin mieleeni", Neko aloitti, "voisimmeko jäädä tähän vielä yhdeksi yöksi. Olen juuri kriittisessä vaiheessa tutkimukseni kanssa, ja tarvitsisin hiukan lisäaikaa meneillään olevan kokeeni kanssa. Kun saan sen valmiiksi, minulla pitäisi olla jo tuloksiakin, kiitos meidän kuumakallen ja söpöliinin." Hän vilkaisi taas Inuyashaa ja silitti Shippoon päätä.

Neko oli nimittäin ilmoittanut tarvitsevansa yookain verta tutkimukseensa. Inuyasha oli mennyt täysin sekaisin tästä pyynnöstä. Hän tulkitsi pyynnön siten, että nyt tapellaan henkeen ja vereen. Kagome oli 

yrittänyt selittää, että kyseessä oli aivan normaali toimenpide, jota tehdään tulevaisuudessa hyvin usein. Inuyashaan tämä ei kuitenkaan uponnut, vaan hän jääräpäisesti takertui Tessaigaan, eikä päästänyt Nekoa lähellekään.

Asioiden näin ollessa, Neko pyysi lahjoitusta Shippoolta. Shippoo oli hyvin peloissaan, mutta ei uskonut, että häntä haluttaisiin satuttaa. Olihan Kagomekin sitä mieltä, että vaaraa ei ollut. Kun Neko otti neulansa esiin ja paljasti Shippoon käsivarren, oli pikku kettu melkein pyörtynyt, mutta pysyi rohkeana, koska halusi kovasti peitota Inuyashan. Hän sulki siis silmänsä ja odotti pahinta. Hetken päästä Neko taputti häntä päähän ja sanoi: "Reipas poika, voit avata silmäsi." Shippoo julisti iloisena, että sehän ei ollut sattunut yhtään ja luonnollisesti aloitti Inuyashan järjestelmällisen nöyryyttämisen, mikä sai myös Inuyashan suostumaan verenluovutukseen. Inuyasha vain ei kestänyt aivan yhtä hyvin kuin Shippoo, vaan menetti tajuntansa kun pelottavan näköinen ruisku lähestyi hänen käsivarttaan. Tämä helpotti Nekon toimia huomattavasti, sillä nyt kuumakalle ei tärissyt kuin horkassa, ja hän sai otettua paljon enemmän verta koeputkiinsa, jotka kiehtoivat Mirokua ja Sangoa suuresti.

"Miksi meidän pitäisi edetä sinun tahtiisi?" Inuyasha tiuskaisi.

Kagome antoi hänelle varoittavan mulkaisun ja sanoi: "Kyllä me voimme jäädä tähän vielä hetkeksi. Eikö? Tuolla lähellähän on se ihana kuumalähdekin. Olemme edenneet niin tiuhaan koko viikon, että pieni lepo ei olisi yhtään pahitteeksi."

"Minusta Kagome puhuu asiaa. Kuuma kylpy kuulostaa tosiaan houkuttelevalta", Sango sanoi haaveileva kiilto silmissään.

"Minä voin pestä sinun selkäsi", Miroku ilmoittautui vapaaehtoiseksi. Ehdotus kuitenkin torjuttiin hellävaraisella kädellä.

"Mukavaa, että olette sitä mieltä. Minä siis linnoittaudun tuhon mökkipahaiseen", Neko sanoi, nousi ylös, käveli mökkiin ja paukautti oven kiinni perässään. Kagome pisti merkille, että hän ei ollut taaskaan syönyt mitään.

Päivä sujui leppoisasti. Kaikki nauttivat hetken joutenolosta, jopa Inuyasha, joka marisi vain näönvuoksi. Mökistä kuului välillä epämääräisiä ääniä ja tasaista muminaa vieraalla kielellä. Nekolla oli outo tapa mumista itsekseen, kun hän ajatteli jotain tarpeeksi voimakkaasti. Ei niin, että kukaan olisi mitään ymmärtänyt (mikä oli itse asiassa vielä oudompaa), sillä Neko tuntui puhuvan japania vain, jos hänen oli aivan pakko. Siriuksellekin Neko puhui aina jotain vierasta kieltä, jota Kagomekaan ei kyennyt tunnistamaan. Shippoon mielestä se oli merkki siitä, että Neko pystyi todella kommunikoimaan eläinten kanssa, sillä Sirius näytti aina olevan ajan tasalla Nekon touhuissa. Sitä hän ei osannut selittää, miksi hän itse ei tajunnut sanaakaan Nekon puheesta.

Kagome ja Sango laittoivat juuri ruokaa nuotiolla, kun rauha rikkoutui varsin kovalla jysähdyksellä. Mökinrähjästä kuului niin kova pamahdus, että Inuyasha piteli uikahtaen korviaan. Jokaisesta mökin raosta tuprusi savua. Sirius oli juossut vähänmatkan päähän pakoon ja Neko juoksi ulos mökistä pöllähtäneen näköisenä. "Liikaa rikkiä", hän sopersi uudestaan ja uudestaan.

"Mitä ihmettä siellä tapahtui?" Sango kysyi säikähtäneenä. Inuyasha, Shippoo ja Kirara näyttivät pahoinvoivilta. Pian muutkin huomasivat miksi. Mökistä nousevat huurut haisivat aivan hirveille.

"Liikaa rikkiä, sitä se oli. BUM! vaan ilmaan lensi koko perhanan systeemi", Neko puhisi ja ravisteli päätään.

Muut katsoivat kysyvästi Kagomea. "Minulla ei ole aavistustakaan, mistä hän puhuu", Kagome sanoi.

Neko otti nenästään kiinni ja kurkisti sisälle mökkiin, joka ihme kyllä oli vielä pystyssä. Hän huokaisi helpottuneena ja sukelsi sisään kellertävään savupilveen. Hetkeä myöhemmin hän juoksi ulos pitäen sylissään omituisia tavaroitaan. "Onneksi näille ei käynyt mitään." Hän asetteli tavarat huolellisesti maahan ja tarkisti kaiken olevan tallella. "Hyvä, että tein tämän kokeen eri paikassa, muuten olisi käynyt huonosti."

"Neko-san! Mitä täällä tapahtuu?", Miroku kysyi pidellen nenäänsä. Kagome hoivasi Inuyashaa, joka makasi hänen sylissään aivan totaalisen kuutamolla. Sango kiskoi hengityssuojaimensa kasvoilleen ja henkäisi helpottuneena.

"Minähän sanoin jo, yksi koe meni vähän pieleen ja räjähti. Löyhkä tulee rikistä, sillä on aika mielenkiintoinen ominaishaju. Ei tässä mitään hätää ole, mutta ehkä meidän kannattaisi vaihtaa paikkaa, nuo raukat eivät näytä hyvinvoivilta." Neko nyökkäsi kohti Shippoota ja Kiraraa, Inuyashaa hän ei huomioinut.

Neko joutui puhumaan jonkin aikaa lepyttelevään sävyyn Siriukselle, joka katseli paheksuvana jonkin matkan päästä. Hän otti toiset ratsastaen kiinni.

Eteläinen tuuli nousi ja puhalsi katkut kohti pohjoisen vuoria. Neko katsoi kerran taakseen ja virnisti. Miroku luuli nähneensä uuden kumppaninsa kasvoilla pelottavan juonittelevan ilmeen, mutta se katosi yhtä nopeasti kuin oli tullutkin. Neko heitti vihreän viittansa harteilleen ja nosti hupun päähänsä. Sirius karautti vauhdilla eteenpäin.


End file.
